


45 OTP Angst Prompts

by Iloy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags as I do more, M/M, Melting, angst prompt meme, they do not have a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: A collection of 45 angst prompts, with various ships. Some may have a fluffy ending, some may not. Either way everyone has a bad time. Have fun reading!





	45 OTP Angst Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Salphyne

“...I-it’s all my...fault..” 

Undyne couldn’t find words, gripping the doorframe with so much force that even the wood cracked and splintered. She was shaking, not able to tear her eyes away from what was in front of her. 

“A̷̫̎̎ľ̴̠̠̈p̶̲̝͛͌͊ḣ̷͇̈y̶̢͇̰̎̇͊s̴͙͇̦͊̀…” Undyne was going to throw up. 

Alphys shook across the room, tears pouring out of her eyes, “I-I thought I h-had it, I-I thought i-it would w-work this t-time Undyne, I-I--” 

  
  


“ **Ã̸̢̛̰̝̩̽̍͑͑͐̎̄̅̾̓̒̽͌͘͝ͅL̴̢̢͈̖̖̼͍͉̝͇̣̜̰̯̦͓̝͔̩̣̄̉͋̊̐̓͒̽̎̕ͅP̸̡̛̭̰̙̘͆̄̅̍̌͒͋̀̎̍̑̾͋̎̓̍͋̾̚͠H̴̢͍͕̰̆͑͂̉Y̵̛͉͋́̐͌̈̂̈́̓̉͘S̵̢̩̺̯̖̗̙̙̣̼̳̃̒͜ͅ ̵̡̢̼̺̱͉̼̣̦̙̼̈̒̓͂̅̈́̏͊̒͂̆̅̈̎́̑̓͂̎͒͘͝Ã̸̢̛̰̝̩̽̍͑͑͐̎̄̅̾̓̒̽͌͘͝ͅL̴̢̢͈̖̖̼͍͉̝͇̣̜̰̯̦͓̝͔̩̣̄̉͋̊̐̓͒̽̎̕ͅP̸̡̛̭̰̙̘͆̄̅̍̌͒͋̀̎̍̑̾͋̎̓̍͋̾̚͠H̴̢͍͕̰̆͑͂̉Y̵̛͉͋́̐͌̈̂̈́̓̉͘S̵̢̩̺̯̖̗̙̙̣̼̳̃̒͜ͅ ̵̡̢̼̺̱͉̼̣̦̙̼̈̒̓͂̅̈́̏͊̒͂̆̅̈̎́̑̓͂̎͒͘͝Ã̸̢̛̰̝̩̽̍͑͑͐̎̄̅̾̓̒̽͌͘͝ͅL̴̢̢͈̖̖̼͍͉̝͇̣̜̰̯̦͓̝͔̩̣̄̉͋̊̐̓͒̽̎̕ͅP̸̡̛̭̰̙̘͆̄̅̍̌͒͋̀̎̍̑̾͋̎̓̍͋̾̚͠H̴̢͍͕̰̆͑͂̉Y̵̛͉͋́̐͌̈̂̈́̓̉͘S̵̢̩̺̯̖̗̙̙̣̼̳̃̒͜ͅ ̵̡̢̼̺̱͉̼̣̦̙̼̈̒̓͂̅̈́̏͊̒͂̆̅̈̎́̑̓͂̎͒͘͝Ã̸̢̛̰̝̩̽̍͑͑͐̎̄̅̾̓̒̽͌͘͝ͅL̴̢̢͈̖̖̼͍͉̝͇̣̜̰̯̦͓̝͔̩̣̄̉͋̊̐̓͒̽̎̕ͅP̸̡̛̭̰̙̘͆̄̅̍̌͒͋̀̎̍̑̾͋̎̓̍͋̾̚͠H̴̢͍͕̰̆͑͂̉Y̵̛͉͋́̐͌̈̂̈́̓̉͘S̵̢̩̺̯̖̗̙̙̣̼̳̃̒͜ͅ ̵̡̢̼̺̱͉̼̣̦̙̼̈̒̓͂̅̈́̏͊̒͂̆̅̈̎́̑̓͂̎͒͘͝Ã̸̢̛̰̝̩̽̍͑͑͐̎̄̅̾̓̒̽͌͘͝ͅL̴̢̢͈̖̖̼͍͉̝͇̣̜̰̯̦͓̝͔̩̣̄̉͋̊̐̓͒̽̎̕ͅP̸̡̛̭̰̙̘͆̄̅̍̌͒͋̀̎̍̑̾͋̎̓̍͋̾̚͠H̴̢͍͕̰̆͑͂̉Y̵̛͉͋́̐͌̈̂̈́̓̉͘S̵̢̩̺̯̖̗̙̙̣̼̳̃̒͜ͅ ̵̡̢̼̺̱͉̼̣̦̙̼̈̒̓͂̅̈́̏͊̒͂̆̅̈̎́̑̓͂̎͒͘͝Ã̸̢̛̰̝̩̽̍͑͑͐̎̄̅̾̓̒̽͌͘͝ͅL̴̢̢͈̖̖̼͍͉̝͇̣̜̰̯̦͓̝͔̩̣̄̉͋̊̐̓͒̽̎̕ͅP̸̡̛̭̰̙̘͆̄̅̍̌͒͋̀̎̍̑̾͋̎̓̍͋̾̚͠H̴̢͍͕̰̆͑͂̉Y̵̛͉͋́̐͌̈̂̈́̓̉͘S̵̢̩̺̯̖̗̙̙̣̼̳̃̒͜ͅ ̵̡̢̼̺̱͉̼̣̦̙̼̈̒̓͂̅̈́̏͊̒͂̆̅̈̎́̑̓͂̎͒͘͝Ã̸̢̛̰̝̩̽̍͑͑͐̎̄̅̾̓̒̽͌͘͝ͅL̴̢̢͈̖̖̼͍͉̝͇̣̜̰̯̦͓̝͔̩̣̄̉͋̊̐̓͒̽̎̕ͅP̸̡̛̭̰̙̘͆̄̅̍̌͒͋̀̎̍̑̾͋̎̓̍͋̾̚͠H̴̢͍͕̰̆͑͂̉Y̵̛͉͋́̐͌̈̂̈́̓̉͘S̵̢̩̺̯̖̗̙̙̣̼̳̃̒͜ͅ ̵̡̢̼̺̱͉̼̣̦̙̼̈̒̓͂̅̈́̏͊̒͂̆̅̈̎́̑̓͂̎͒͘͝”**

  
  


The form in the middle of the room kept wailing, morphing, melting and reshaping. Alphys sunk down to the floor, shaking and sobbing out apologies. Undyne swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“S-sans…” 

He suddenly quieted, slowly turning to face her. His sockets were empty, his mechanical grin drooping down. Black liquid leaked from his teeth, making his voice garbled. 

“Ư̸̺̗̈́̈́̾͐ņ̷̜̰̥̮̽͝ḏ̶̛̗̠̈́̓͠ŷ̸̜́ň̸̢͓̻͔͊̾ȩ̶̨͈̞̤͛̐.̵̬̪͎̬̿̌̕.̵̤̎͋.̶̨̳̞̅̿̈́̕͠ ̴̹̱̇͂́” 

She took a deep breath, and slowly stepped forward. She knelt in front of him….could she even call this Sans anymore? 

“S-stars, Sans…” 

The mass’ side lifted upwards, as if he was trying to lift an arm towards her. It only melted and spilled parts of him to the floor. 

“H-he w-was g-going t-to die, I didn’t w-want to, U-Undyne--” 

“A̷̫̎̎ľ̴̠̠̈...p̶̲̝͛͌͊ḣ̷͇̈y̶̢͇̰̎̇͊s̴͙͇̦͊̀…” the amalgamated monster tried to turn again, but his previous outburst left him drained. He slowly lost his shape as his energy weakened. Undyne clenched her fists, fighting back tears. Alphys collapsed into sobs again. 

“I-I’m s-sorry Sans, I-I’m s-so sorry, I-I’m sorry…” 

He couldn’t even make words anymore, uttering out garbled nonsense. Undyne slowly went over to Alphys, pulling her to her chest. She stroked her back, taking a shaky breath. 

“I-It’s okay, Alph. You tried what you could, you...you never meant for this to happen. And I doubt Sans would blame you. For any of this.” 

Alphys hid her face in Undyne’s chest. Undyne looked over at Sans, who, despite being deformed and broken...somehow expressed sadness. He looked at Alphys with hollow sockets, his form shaking softly. More black liquid started pouring out of him, running down his face and dripping unto his deformed body before being absorbed again. Undyne let her own tears fall, gripping Alphys close. 

The form slowly moved towards them. His body struggled to stay whole, to stay together, but it reached out to them. Undyne could only stare as he struggled to approach. 

“A̷̫̎̎ľ̴̠̠̈...p̶̲̝͛͌͊ḣ̷͇̈y̶̢͇̰̎̇͊s̴͙͇̦͊̀…Ư̸̺̗̈́̈́̾͐ņ̷̜̰̥̮̽͝..ḏ̶̛̗̠̈́̓͠..ŷ̸̜́ň̸̢͓̻͔͊̾ȩ̶̨͈̞̤͛̐.̵̬̪͎̬̿̌̕.̵̤̎͋.̶̨̳̞̅̿̈́̕͠

Alphys’ breath hitched as she now watched him. His chin melted and reabsorbed within his body, black fluid leaking from his sockets now. His side reached out for them again, now close enough to drip on them. Undyne couldn’t hold back tears as her soul clenched at the sight, she couldn’t stand him looking so…lost. Broken. 

She reached her hand out and held his outstretched side. It engulfed her hand, melting unto her skin, but at this moment she didn't care. This was Sans, Sans was suffering, in pain, she couldn’t just push him away. His form engulfed her arm, her leg, he kept approaching. He didn’t seem to be as aware anymore as he slowly absorbed her body into his. 

She couldn’t move away. Neither could Alphys. From grief or fear, they did not know. But as Sans engulfed the both of them, their consciousness fading as they united, they couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. 

At least they could be together, now. 


End file.
